


Woodstock

by HelloPumpkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas is a cutie, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Woodstock, also Cas is really really high, dumb music references, im sorry i suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Cas is high as a kite and finds a partner so he isn't all alone in Woodstock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodstock

Cas was so fucking excited it wasn’t even funny. He was waiting for Charlie who was supposed to pick him up. They were going to Woodstock. _He was going to Woodstock._ Cas was sure it was going to kill him.

He was walking back-and-forth in his little room, checking for his stuff. Bag, check; vodka bottle, check; pot, check. Well, everything seemed to be there. Maybe he would have the time to-

_Honk!_

Ok. So Charlie was there. _Come on Cas. You can do it. Breathe in, breathe out. It’s not like you’re going to see Santana or the Creedence Clearwater Revival or Joplin or the Who or- Oh, wait. Wait a second._ He was going to see them. Right, so clearly, Cas was losing his shit.

_Honk!_

Cas ran outside and jumped in Charlie’s yellow Beetle.

“Hey bitch! I almost left without you!”

“Sorry Charl!”

“It’s ok, Cas, let’s get going, we wouldn’t miss that for the world, right?”

“Hell no!!!”

 

They had been driving for like two hours when they finally arrived, but they still needed to park their car. Cas was smoking his fourth spliff, Charlie was crying some song he didn’t know along with the radio. His life was perfect. His life would be even more perfect if that guy in the huge black car stopped shouting behind them.

“I think I’m gonna punch him.” Cas said quietly, his head resting on his elbow by the window.

The black car moved forward a bit, and stopped at the level of theirs.

“C’mon dudes can’t you just move already?” the guy shouted before zooming past them.

“Oh my god. Have you seen-”

“Yes Charl. I did. We have to find him. Do you understand?”

“I don’t care about him! The girl he was with… Cas. We’re on a mission.”

Cas nodded fiercely. Wow. That was strange. The world spun. Let’s not do that again.

Eventually the car was parked and Cas and Charlie were walking hand in hand, as they didn’t want to lose themselves.

“Stooooop!” Cas shouted.

“What the hell are you doing Cas!”

“Look at this flower it’s so beautiful. You need it in your hair. You need a beautiful flower in your beautiful red hair. You’ll look like a princess. You-”

“Aw, Cas, you’re so cute when you’re high.”

“I’m not cute, you assbutt. Please. Help me. I need you take make us flowercrowns.”

“But Cas-”

“You don’t understand. _I need a flowercrown._ ”

Charlie laughed while Cas pouted. He didn’t trust himself to bend over and pick some flowers; so instead, he pushed Charlie on the floor. She glared at him but all Cas could do was laughing so hard tears where coming in his eyes. 

A few moments after, he couldn’t tell how long, for he was enthralled by a bee flying by, Cas felt a crown being put on his head. He hugged Charlie, telling her she was awesome and that if he weren’t gay, he’d bang her right here. 

She smile, grabbed his hand and led him to the main stage.

Cas was trying real hard not to stumble on his own feet, but everyone was pushing him around. He let go Charlie’s hand to light up another spliff when someone elbowed him in the ribs.

“Ooooutch!”

“Oh, I’m sorry man!”

Hey wait. Cas had already seen this guy. He had- Oh. Yeah. That was the guy he was looking for. He was his _mission._ Cas turned around, and shouted “Charlieeee!!! It’s the hot guy with the hot friend! Come here!”

Cas looked again at the man who hadn’t moved a bit. Cas beamed at him, and hugged him.

“I’m Castiel, this is Charlie.” Charlie waved at him and took the other girl’s hand in hers, before leaving.“Well, I go by Cas, but the real question is _who are you_?”

“The name’s Dean.”

“Oh. Hello Dean.”

Maybe Cas was high, but he knew Dean was checking him out. Maybe because his torso was naked, maybe because of the wings he had tattooed on his back and shoulders, maybe because of his flowercrown, he didn’t know.

“Everything fine Dean?”

“Sure. Nice crown.”

“Thank you, my friend made it. The one who left with…”

“Dorothy. But wait, you said I was- ‘hot’?”

“Oh god yeah. I saw you in that black car of yours and the only thing I can think of since is fucking you. Or you fucking me for that matters.” Cas rambled. Then he realized. “Oh shit. Did I say that out loud? I’m really chatty when I’m high. Really horny too. Oh shit. I need to shut the hell up. Well. Here, take some pot, I’ve got plenty of it, and forget what I said.”

Dean was speechless and his eyes were wide. Cas had to do something. Fuck. He was high, Dean was more than hot, _it was Woodstock._ He definitely had to do something. Before he could think of anything, Dean grabbed him by the waist and give him a hot, open mouthed kiss.

Oh yeah. Cas was totally ok with that. 

He kissed Dean back with more eagerness he thought he had, pulling his hands in Dean’s short sandy blond hair. When Dean broke the kiss, breathless, he looked right into Cas’ eyes. And man, Cas hadn’t noticed but Dean’s eyes, damn, they were green. Greener than the greenest pot Cas had ever smoked. And the freckles. God, that boy had more freckles than the sky had stars. Yes, Cas was a poet.

“Hell _Angel_ , you’re hot too.” Dean purred, tracing Cas’ wings with his calloused hands.

Cas shivered under the touch, and kiss Dean again sloppily, messily.

“You taste like weed man,” Dean chuckled “not that I mind.”

Cas smirked, took a drag on his joint and pulled Dean for yet another kiss, letting the smoke go in the other man’s mouth and lungs. He could feel Dean melting in his arms, and he liked that. He pulled his lips of off Dean’s and dragged him by the loop of his belt.

“You may be hot, Dean, but I wanna see the show.” Cas explained.

He could have kept his dignity if he hadn’t trip two minutes after, bringing down Dean with him in his fall.

Cas lost all the air his lungs contained when he realized Dean was on top of him, trapping him with his legs and arms. And man if that didn’t turn Cas on, then nothing did. He reached for Dean’s mouth again, kissing him like his life depended on it. And maybe it did, because when Dean thrusted his hips, Cas was sure he had died and gone to heaven.

He moaned in Dean’s mouth. Dean groaned, and left Cas’ lips to kiss every inch of Cas’ neck, where he gently sucked a bruise where he could feel his pulse. Cas closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations. He locked his ankles over Dean’s back, and started to move his hips. He couldn’t have cared less about all the people around them. Dean was driving him crazy, and he sure as hell wasn’t letting this go.

Cas thrusted his hips and rolled Dean on his back. Cas was sitting on Dean’s crotch and started to wriggle. Without stopping the back-and-forth his hips were doing, he bent over and kissed Dean, chasing Dean’s tongue with his.

Suddenly, Dean stiffens.

“Cas, wait!”

Cas stopped instantaneously.

“Oh my God Dean I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” Cas panicked, still panting.

“Nothing babe, quite the opposite. But I don’t wanna be all messy and sticky all day long, if you know what I mean, ok?” Dean started to explain.

“Oh.” was all Cas managed to say.

Dean kissed him, biting his lower lips.

“All I call for is a rain check. Believe me when I say I want to fuck you all niiiight loooong.” Dean said, smirking.

“Did you just-”

“I did Angel. Now, come on, we don’t wanna miss that, right?”

Cas tried to get back on his feet, but quickly would have lost his balance if Dean hadn’t caught him. Cas smiled at him and took his hand, kissing him on the cheek.

“Ok. Rain check.” Cas said, dragging Dean in the crowd.

Maybe they spent the whole day back to chest with Dean’s arm encircling Cas’ waist, and maybe they got lost in each other all night long in Dean’s car after that. It was no one’s business after all.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and you can reblog it on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com/post/110937800134/woodstock-verse-the-one-in-which-cas-is-high-as-a)!! xxx


End file.
